Information regarding the conditions inside a body cavity in a patient, such as a human, can be very helpful to a physician treating the patient. For example, it is desirable to monitor intracranial pressure to look for problems such as hemorrhaging and tumors. As another example, it is also desirable to monitor the pressure inside various blood vessels in the human body to help determine if a problem, such as stenosis or an aneurysm, exists. Due to the difficulties of providing power to a device within the body, passive sensors are often used for in vivo sensing. Passive sensors can be fabricated to detect pressure, temperature, pH, etc, by causing one element of the resonant circuit to change in response to the quantity being detected. This changes the resonant frequency of the device, and this change in resonant frequency can be detected externally using a radiofrequency (RF) probe.
Microelectromechanical systems, or MEMS, are a class of miniature electromechanical components and systems that are fabricated using techniques originally developed for fabricating microelectronics. MEMS devices, such as pressure sensors and strain gauges, manufactured using microfabrication and micromachining techniques can exhibit superior performance compared to their conventionally built counterparts, and are resistant to failure due to fatigue, corrosion, etc. Further, due to their extremely small size, MEMS devices can be utilized to perform functions in unique applications, such as sensing conditions within the human body, that were not previously feasible using conventional devices
Recently there has been considerable interest in exploiting microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology to simplify the fabrication and reduce the cost of in vivo sensors. In many implementations, the RF probe used to detect the resonant frequency of a passive sensor uses a “grid-dip oscillator” approach. An oscillating RF current flows through an RF coil, inducing currents in the inductance coil of a nearby sensor. The loading effect of the sensor on the RF transmit coil results in a decrease or “dip” in the phase response of the transmitter current and the frequency at which this occurs is used to deduce the value of the quantity being measured. This method benefits from the simplicity of a single RF coil, but frequency measurements are complicated by difficulties associated with separating the small receive signal from the large oscillation signal.